Yami no Hikari
by Akuno Hikari
Summary: In every story, there is a hero. In every person, is love. In every darkness, there is light. For him, it was her. HieiOc
1. Enter Hikari!

**Hikari:** Konnichiwa! I just felt like writing a Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction because…… the world needs more demon filled action! This is, by the way, a HieiOc fic. We all need a cute little shorty in our life, don't we?

Hiei: Do you value your precious voice box?

Hikari: ... !? OMG it's HIEI!! faints

Hiei: Hn. Pathetic ningen.

Kurama: As you see, Hikari is out cold so I'll give the disclaimer today. Hikari does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only her Original Characters and some additions to the plot.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sugoi! Hikari-chan, you got the top scores in the school! Again!" A tall blonde haired girl told her friend. "Mayu-chan! Aren't you proud of our little Hikari-chan!" She was sitting on a chair, one of three that formed a little triangle. 

"Of course, Karin," a girl with long jet black hair said. "I'm always proud of her." She too was sitting on a chair.

The girl in between them blushed. Her brown hair, it was a pale light brown, only a few shades darker that crème or off white, covered her eyes, hiding it under a shadow.

Karin laughed. "You don't have to be so shy around us! You're too bashful for your own good!" She pinched Hikari's cheek. "Minamino Hikari! You are too cute for your own good!"

The red on the girls face no longer slightly graced her cheeks, it spread throughout her face.

Mayu sighed. "You are scaring the child, Karin."

"Am not!" The blonde retorted.

""Hikari, is she being annoying?"

The silent girl sat there for a moment. Then, slowly, she shook her head side to side, causing her hair, which stopped a little longer than her chin, to move out of her eyes, revealing dull, yet not lacking a small sparkle, milk chocolate eyes. She gave a small shy smile, closing her eyes in the process, to assure her friend.

"Don't get too cocky, Minamino!" Hikari's eyes opened to see a trio of girls. Each wore a white and blue plaid skirt that stopped about an inch above their knees with a crisp white blouse with blue cross on the right breast.

"You're just a mute freak!"

"Little kids like you belong in preschool!"

Karin suddenly stood up, knocking her chair over. "Shut up!" The trio took a hesitant step back. Karin was notorious for doing anything for her friends. Especially when it involved fights. "You guys always pick on Hikari for no reason what-so-ever! I bet you guys just call her the source of your troubles because you're just jealous of her! But, if I ever see you pick on her again… I'll make sure that you won't be able to complain about anything anymore!"

"Y-you haven't h-heard the last of us!" The trio yelled as they ran away.

Hikari looked at her friend, her gaze filled with thankfulness. Karin's own eyes met with hers. Hikari always liked Karin's eyes; they reminded her of her big brother's. They were emerald and filled with so much care, just like her brother's.

"Hikari, are you alright? You shouldn't let what they said get to you." Karin said.

"She's right, they have no reason to bother you, and you have no need to bother to listen to them." Mayu added in.

Hikari smiled at her friends, she was so glad to have them.

"Kawaii!" Hikari was put in a tight embrace. "You're so cute! Just like Kisa!"

"Again with the Fruits Basket references, Karin. You're such an otaku."

"Well it's true! Hikari is kinda like Tohru and Kisa put together. You're like Hanajima, and I'm like Uotani!"

Hikari smiled. Her raven haired friend had a slightly disapproving look in her amethsyt orbs, and Karin was laughing. She really loved her friends.

"See ya Hikari! Tommorow, we have another fun-filled day at Shiratori!" Karin called to her shorter friend.

"Good bye Hikari, see you tomorrow." Mayu said as well. The trio was at the end of the road that split into two, both smaller roads leading into a different neighborhood of the district.

Hikari bowed her head slightly as a response and waved her hand. Her friends smiled and walked side by side down the road to the right. Hikari watched their retreating backs for a while, until she too went on her way. She and her friends attended the prestigious Shiratori Gakuen, a famous all-girls middle school. The trio was in their last year of the three year course. Hikari was considered to be some sort of genius, her intellect made up for her lack of the ability to speak. While her classmates were 14 going on fifteen or already fifteen, she herself was twelve, turning fifteen in a few months, and at the top of her class.

She was a petite little thing though, she was so small and looked like she could be blown away by a slight breeze. She had a pale creamy complexion, and her shy expression made her look younger than she is. She looked to be around nine or ten, and she disliked being commented about that.

The trees lining the road slowly began to disappear as she walked further down the road, replaced with houses. Hikari's journey came to an end when she reached a nice looking white two-story house with an amazingly gorgeous garden in front. Her brother's doing; he always had a knack for gardening.

Hikari opened the door, prepared to meet an empty household. Instead, she met a pair of beautiful emerald eyes.

"Okaeri, Hikari. Welcome home."

* * *

Hikari: Thanks for reading! Please review or add to alert! I have no idea what c2 is, but do that too! 

Hiei: Hn. When did you get up?

Hikari: Just now. Well remember to review and have a nice day.

Kurama: Please wait until the next up date of Yami no Hikari.


	2. Crimson Fright

Akuno Hikari: I had to go to the dentist yesterday! The HORROR! –cries-

Hiei: Hn. Pathetic ningen.

Kurama: Now, now. Don't be so harsh on the poor girl Hiei.

Akuno Hikari: Damn right! This chapter is dedicated to the awesome _Reidluver_!

Now onto the story! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. I own any OCs that I create, and the little additions to the plot that I make.

* * *

Hikari blinked twice. _Shu-nii…Why is he here? I thought that he had something to do today…_

Shuichi gave a chuckle. "You're probably wondering why I'm home this early, ne?"

Slowly, she nodded her head. Her brother, Shu-nii a shortened version of Shuichi-niisan, was always doing stuff for school, or visiting the mother in the hospital. Their mother was deathly sick; she had been in the hospital for a few months now.

Her brother sighed. "I know that I've never been a good brother, so I was thinking about having some bonding time with you. Can you give me another chance at welcoming you into the family? How about it?" His eyes glittered with hope.

She couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were beautiful, they always were. But lately, they were always sad. The fact that their mother could die most have really hurt him. He was really attached to her. It was nice to see him with a different look in his eyes. It was good to see him with that depressed look gracing his features.

She smiled. She had known Shuichi for about nine years now, and not once had he tried like this to talk to her. She nodded. She pulled a note book out of her backpack.

_Give me a few minutes. I want to go bake something._

Shuichi smiled and nodded. He watched his sister smile once more and dart into the kitchen. If there was one thing he knew about his sister, it was her passion to cook. Everyday, she would make breakfast for herself and leave some for he himself to have. Hikari's school began thirty minutes before his school, Meiou High, after all. She'd also make a bento box for them as well. Dinner was the only meal that they shared, but rarely. Shuichi was really never around.

Besides the smell of meals cooking, there was also something else that you'd notice in the kitchen. The piles of sweets. Cakes, cookies, homemade candy, the works! There was never a day without some kind of a baked goodie in the kitchen. Of course, they were hidden away in various cookie jars and Tupperware.

Shuichi smiled to himself. Hikari had always thought that it was only she and her friends eating the treats. He made it a habit to steal a few of the sweets ever once in a while.

"Apple. Can you say it with me? _Rin-go_. Ringo." Shuichi held a shiny orb-like object

Hikari opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She closed it again, and looked down at her feet. She shifted her legs to get comfortable on her brother's bed.

Shuichi put the apple down on his desk. Then he picked up something else. "Let's try something easier." He held up an oblong blue object. "Pen."

Once again, the girl opened her mouth, but sound failed to come out. This time, she stared out the window with depression etched in her jewel like eyes. There was a nice tree with strong branches outside the window. The last rays of the sun flittered through the leaves. Yes, it was already sunset.

Shuichi had spent the last thirty minutes trying to get his sister to talk. It wasn't that she was missing her vocal chords or anything. Hikari appreciated his efforts. Really! She did! But still…Why waste his time on a lost cause?

Her gaze still lingered on the world outside. Everything looked so calm. The almost night sky cast a peach color light on land, making everything look cheerful and happy. The leaves on the tree swayed. And swayed. And swayed.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tear her gaze from it. It wasn't that it was really interesting or anything, it was just that her eyes were drawn there. It was only leaves. Plain, old leaves. Nothing special. Right?

"Hikari. Are you alright?" Her brother asked, concerned.

But then, she saw it. Two eyes, as crimson as blood, as cold as ice, as hot as the magma in the very core of the Earth, as piercing as daggers…

"Hikari!" Hikari finally found the strength to pull her eyes away. Shuichi looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Hikari just stared. "Wait here, I'll get you some water. Okay?" Shuichi turned to leave the room.

Dread washed over Hikari. She couldn't explain it, but… She felt a sort of darkness around her. It sent shivers down her spine. It constricted around her lungs, she couldn't breathe. It felt as if it would consume her whole! She didn't want to be here by herself.

_No… Don't leave me alone! Shu-nii! Wait…Don't leave me here on my own…! _"…Shu…nii…" She finally found her voice!

Shuichi jerked around. He had a surprised expression gracing his features. His eyes were wide with excitement. "Hikari! You did it!" Hew quickly sat down on the bed next to her, and pulled her into an embrace. More like a bear hug. She was suffocating!

He finally pulled away. "So what did you need? You needed something, right?"

She nodded. Slowly, she pointed her finger to the window. Shuichi followed the direction of her finger and his eyes locked with the red eyes. He had a surprised look on his face. The, he chuckled.

"Oh. It's nothing to worry about." He told her. Then he walked over to the window and opened it. "Hiei. Come inside."

There was a rustle of leaves. And then there was a gust of wind, blowing dust into the room. Hikari blinked to get it out of her eyes. There in the middle of the room, which was completely unoccupied seconds ago, was a boy. His hair was a strange thing. His raven locks stuck up in a gravity defying matter. In the middle, a little white starburst blossomed, and blue tinted the rest of his hair. It gave him the illusion that he was taller, he was around Hikari's height (Not including hair). Since he looked around her brother's age, it was fairly odd. She herself looked like a ten-year old, but most people said it made her look "adorable". Bleh.

He was clad in a black robe, it interested Hikari because it seemed to billow in a nonexistent breeze. But, his most notable feature was right below his white headband. His eyes. They were the same blood colored jewels that she saw a few minutes ago. The darkness of the sky had made them seem eerie before when he was outside. But, most eyes look fairly creepy if they seem to be just peering at you and kinda all dismembered. But now, they were beautiful.

He looked to her. His eyes locked with her own chocolate colored ones. Hikari felt that strange sensation again. Now she understood. That feeling came from him. The one before her. He scared her.

"Hn."

* * *

Akuno Hikari: Yay! I finally posted! I watched a few Yu Yu Hakusho episodes yesterday and today. They helped get me all motivated.

Hiei: Hn. That's pathetic. Using our adventures to make you type.

Akuno Hikari: I had good reason to! It was the episode where you saved Yukina! Who could not be inspired at the sight of sibling love. –sighs-

Well anyways. R&R. Remember to listen to Dane Cook. He is god.

Hiei: Like hell he is. If someone like him is god, I am the god of all gods!

Akuno Hikari: -Points her fingers to him. Spaghetti shoots out from her fingertips and lands on Hiei's cloak.-

Hiei: WTF!

Akuno Hikari: Enjoy your spaghetti, you're very egotistical.


	3. Sweet Sorrow

Akuno Hikari: OMG! I'm going to go to Japan on Monday! Yay! Oh by the way, so there is no more confusion between Hikari (my OC) and Hikari (Shortened version of Akuno Hikari), I'll call myself, Akari. It means light, like Hikari. **Ak**uno Hik**ari**.

Kurama: Oh really?! Where are you going?

Akari: First San Francisco, because the San Jose (city where I live) Mineta Airport doesn't do direct flights to Japan anymore. Then, Osaka because an airport is there. Then I'm gonna take a bullet train to Kyoto, and stay there for two nights. Then, I'm going to my birth place, Hofu, Yamaguchi (like 2-3 hours away from Hiroshima, my second cousin lives there). I'm gonna stay at my grandparents' house there for three weeks, then come back!

Yusuke: Wow! That's a looong trip! How about us? Are you gonna update?

Akari: Slim chance. I don't have internet at my grandparents' house, but I may be able to head to an internet café. My grandparents' house has a basic laptop that I brought over a few years back, so I can type.

Disclaimer: Akuno Hikari does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hn."

The two did not break eye contact, neither stepped down. His blood red eyes bored into her own chocolate colored ones. Once again, Hikari found herself trying to break from his gaze, but once again found her so unable to. There was something about those crimson orbs that just drew her in…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Most of you are probable wondering, 'What is that noise?' or maybe 'Oh! It's an alarm clock, so that means this was all a dream!'. I can reassure you. THIS WAS NOT A DREAM.

Hikari's eyes widened, then a smile graced her lips. _My brownies are done!_ With that, she broke eye contact and ran downstairs.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that you had a thing for younger women, fox."

Shuichi gave a chuckle. "Well, it _does_ seem odd for someone over a thousand years in age to be seeing such a young girl, ne?"

"Does that mean you are?"

The redhead shook his head. "Of course not. Hiei, that was my sister," Shuichi assured his friend.

Hiei gave him a look. "You look nothing alike, and both your scents are completely different."

Shuichi gave him a smile. "She is adopted after all. Now, Hiei. You came here looking for me, correct? What do you need?"

Hiei gave him a blank stare. "We're going to rob the vault tonight."

Shuichi had a grave look on his face. "I understand. Hiei, I-" The door opened and in came Hikari, one hand occupied with carrying a tray. She shifted the tray in her hand so she could grab the doorknob and close the door. She offered the tray to her brother. On it, were three brownie sundaes with vanilla ice cream chocolate syrup, and caramel sauce and a spoon sticking out of it.

"Oh! Hikari!" Her brother beamed at her. "Are those for us?"

Hikari nodded her head. She took a bowl off the tray, and put it in front of her brother. She grabbed one of the remaining bowls, and then set the tray down on the bed. She offered the bowl to Hiei.

Hiei just stared at her, then the bowl.

Shuichi smiled at him. "Just take it Hiei. It's not like its poisoned or anything!"

Hiei glared at him, and then slowly, he begrudgingly took the bowl. Hikari watched as he pulled the spoon out of the glistening mound of white. He brought it to his mouth at a rate that even a snail could surpass… until it finally reached his mouth. He tested the flavor out in his mouth before putting the spoon back in the sundae, and repeating the process. Faster this time.

Hikari smiled and proceeded on eating her own. No one said anything as they ate. Just silence. In a few minutes, the sugary treat was soon gone.

Shuichi ruffled his adopted sister's hair. "Thanks for the treat, Hikari. I'm sure that Hiei enjoyed it as well."

_Hiei… So that's his name! _Hikari smiled at him and took the empty bowl from him. She took Hiei's bowl as well. She set the dirty dishes on the tray and bowed her head before she left.

"Kurama, she didn't say a single word. Is there something wrong with her?" Hiei asked, breaking the silence.

"Her parents were friends with my mother. When she was three, her parents were murdered, but no one knew who did it. Soon after, my mother adopted her, having been the closest thing to a relative to her. The doctors said that the shock from the death and the quick adoption traumatized her enough so as that she is unable to speak." 'Kurama' replied. "Why do you ask? I've never seen you so concerned about a human."

"Hn. You saw her. She sensed me and found where I was even before you did. She's different. I can sense it." Hiei replied.

"Yes. I am truly going to miss her." Kurama sighed. "I wish that I had bothered to bond with her." He gave a laugh. "Now, I feel like taking her to the amusement park just to see her laugh.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at this. "Fox. I don't think I'll ever understand you."

Kurama's eyes sparkled in a mischievous manner. "No. You probably never will. Now, I believe that we have some business to attend to. Hiei, go ahead to the meeting spot, I'll meet you in a few minutes.

Hiei gave a 'Hn.' then left.

Kurama walked to his desk and picked up a framed photograph. Hikari and he were sitting in a Sakura tree in full bloom, with their mother right below them. Hikari smiled her shy smile. His mother smiled her own kind one. Kurama felt the most out of place. He had an annoyed look on his face that clearly said 'I'd rather be somewhere else.' Kurama gave a sigh. Oh how he was so ignorant and naïve then. Even at a thousand he couldn't believe how he acted towards his family.

He regretted it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Akari: Woot! Last update for a few weeks! I'm glad I got it out of my system!!!

Hiei: Good riddance.

Akari: -cries- I'll miss you all! My readers and you too Hiei!!! –huggles him to death-

Hiei: GO TO HELL!!!

Akari: ONLY IF YOU'RE THERE!!! BTW, my spell check always says Hiei is not a word, and when I look at the 'correct' spellings, HIEDI is the first one on the list! –laughs-

Yusuke & Kuwabara: HAHAHAHA!!!!

Kurama: -snickers-

Hiei: -brandishes sword- Prepare to DIE!!!

R&R, ne?


	4. Water is Thicker than Blood

Akari: Hello people who bother to read this! I'm back! I forgot to tell you this, but…. I went on a road trip the day after I got back! I went from San Jose, to LA for one day( I went to Universal Studios), and to San Diego for two days. I went to see the world's biggest aquarium, Sea World, and the San Diego Zoo. Why did I go when I so loathe road trips? My grandma from Japan is with us, and she wants to tour the great nation of the U S of A!

Disclaimer: Akuno Hikari does not own any rabid demonic stuff

x-x-x-x

_Shu-nii,_

_I'm going to go shopping for dinner. I'll be back in about an hour or two. We're going to have spaghetti! If you want, your friend can stay over as well! Dinner will be done by seven!_

_Love, Hikari_

Shuichi looked at the note that his sister had left for him. He tucked it safely into his pocket, but then, he drew it out once again. _Why don't I throw it away? Why am I keeping it….?_

_Love, Hikari..._

_Love……_

Soon, it was once again tucked away, this time, for good.

x-x-x-x

Hikari walked along the quiet path in the park. Hikari disliked crowds, so she tended to stay away from the busy streets of Tokyo, filled with the many who were rushing home from work. Trees lined the soft dirt path, and green was everywhere! There were soft rolling hills, a playground for the younger children, and a lake surrounded by a miniature forest. (Hikari vaguely remembered playing hide and go seek with her friends there) For Tokyo, it was like the Central park of New York, a haven from the tall buildings of the city.

Little kids laughed and played around on the swings, people fed koi in a nearby koi pond. Hikari had a hop in her step as she walked down the lane. Everything and everyone was so happy here.

x-x-x-x

"So we will break into the vault at midnight."

"Agreed."

"Soon, we will render the pathetic ningen to their knees!"

x-x-x-x

_Itai…_ Hikari was on the ground, having tripped over a root that decided to make its home in the middle of the dirt path. Her wooden basket rolled a few inches away from her as she forced herself to be in a sitting postion, rather than being face down in the dirt anymore. Her right knee was scraped and a little trickle of blood began to run down her leg. Hikari brushed the dust from the ground off of her face and reached her hand into her pocket for a handkerchief. (**1**) Feeling nothing, she let out a silent sigh. She must have forgotten it today.

"Here." Hikari looked up, a kind looking middle aged man in a suit (He was probably on his way home from work) He had his eyes close in a smile and he had these little crow's feet at the end of his eyes that made him look older than he was. His eyes hid behind large, square wire rimmed glasses and his face was framed by short wispy grey-black hair. He was holding out a crisp handkerchief to the girl.

Hikari stared at him. He frowned when he saw no response. He took his handkerchief and softly wiped the blood off her leg.

He smiled at her, "There. Done." He must have had allergies, it sounded as if he was speaking with his nose all plugged up. "Good bye." He eyed her knee one more time, then left.

_What a nice man…._ Hikari thought to herself as she picked herself up. She picked up her basket and checked her shopping list. _Okay… Turn right here…_

x-x-x-x

Hiei and Kurama were still at the clearing in the forest. Goki had left not to long ago after they covered their master plan. Shuichi stared up at the sky. It was sunset, it must be around 6:30 or so. He should be going home soon if he wanted to be on time for diner. That only left just moments for him to ask Hiei. He had to. It was now…Or never…

"Hiei?" The red head began, attempting to catch his comrade's attention.

Hiei looked over to him. "What?"

"I," he began, "I was wondering if……"

"Spit it out."

"Would you…..?"

"What?" The fire apparition was getting impatient now.

The fox smile. "Would you join Hikari and I for dinner?"

x-x-x-x

Hikari may have gone a little overboard with shopping that night. In addition to a full wooden basket of produce, she had two heavy, bulging plastic bags in her right hand. All in, all, it was a fairly heavy load, but it didn't bother her. It was worth it.

She whistled a tune to her self. Whistling was something that she took pride in. Although she had said a word today, whistling had always been her way of singing, other than piano, but she wasn't obsessed with piano.

She watched the sunset as she walked through the park. It was nice to see the sun for once, it was tsuyu right now, the fifth season of the Japanese year. It wasn't actually a season, just a one month period between spring and summer (usually from early June to maybe as long as mid July) that was a major rainy season. Lots of hurricanes and days of being unable to go out because the streets were flooded by rain. But, on the bright side, it was usually farther away places that had it off as bad as that. But, Tokyo's skies were cloudy almost everyday, and you would be lucky to see a single star in the sky.

She was minding her business, watching the sunset and all. Then she heard a rustle of leaves. She jerked around to face a bush that had decided to grow out of the ground right behind her. _…What…?_

She took a step forward. So did the bush. She took another. So did it. She looked at it suspiciously and picked up a metal bat that one of the children must have forgotten at the park, which happened to be conveniently at her feet. She poked the bush with it.

There was a rustle. The bush shook. Then it just stood stock still.

Then…..

Then…

"Boo." A figure came out of the bush. At first it was crouched (probably to because he was hiding in two foot tall bush) then he stood up straight. He towered over Hikari, and just stared at her eerily with lazy eyes. But that's not what scared her. He was blue. Seriously. He was covered in blue scales, and his head had a growth of darker blue hair growing from it.

Hikari had seen someone with blue skin before. It should have been normal for her, right? But then again, how often does Hoshigaki Kisame from Naruto appear in real life?

Obviously, never.

"Kid." He made here look at her. In a strange way, he entranced her like her brother, or that boy, Hiei, but to a lesser extent. She didn't feel fear… Just some sort of awareness. As if she knew she had to be weary. "You're coming with me. But it doesn't mean you're coming with me alive." With that, charged at her.

Hikari dropped her bags and basket, and brought her arms in an X in front of her to brace herself. But, he went around her and gave her a chop to the neck. She fell to the ground because he hit one of the weaker muscles in her body.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Done already? You made my job too easy."

Hikari picked herself up. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't a fighter. Her friend Karin was. She won several martial arts tournaments with her skills. She became so renowned, that she was offered a place in the prestigious Shiratori Gakuen, where only the top of their game was allowed a spot as a student.

This time, his other eyebrow rose. "Are you a glutton for pain? That blow should have knocked your head off!" The alien stated in a bored, yet amused tone. He held up his right hand. It wasn't really a hand, but a short glinting blade attached to his wrist. He had no right hand.

Her eyes widened. A sharp metal object like that had went to lob her head off?! Her hand shot up to feel how much blood she had lost. Her neck was wet. She brought her hand in front of her and stared. It was covered in liquid alright. Water.

"What the hell." Her assailant muttered. "It didn't even leave a mark. I knew I should have sharpened it…. Oh well….. Let's use brute force then…"

He once again charged her and gave a nice jab to the stomach. Hikari flew back and her back hit a tree. She fell.

"OI! What do you think you're doing?!" Hikari looked up weakly. There was a guy with a green school uniform and at least four gallons of gel on punching the blue assailant. He ran.

Her savior locked at her. "Hey kid! Are you alright?" He asked as he approached her.

Hikari nodded and offered a shy smile as thanks. A hand was thrust in front of her face. She stared at it. "God! You'd think that you've seen a hand before, right?" She blushed from embarrassment. "Don't be shy! Just take it already!"

She smiled, but as she reached for his hand, her vision grew cloudy, and her hand fell. She blacked out.

x-x-x-x

He clenched the note in his fist. It crumbled from the strength; he noticed, and he loosened his grip. It fell from his hand and fluttered to the ground.

_Hikari, where are you?_

Only minutes ago had he and Hiei come home, but it was later than he had thought. It was already eight by the time he got back, but once he was at home, there was no lingering smell of spaghetti, no warm music playing in the kitchen, and no lights on.

And no Hikari.

* * *

(1) Starting from preschool, handkerchiefs are one of the necessary school supplies, so it becomes a habit for everyone in Japan to carry one.

I'm back! Over my time in Japan, I've had lots of time to day dream, and I've come up with several new plots. Please tell me if you're interested in any of them.

Naruto:

A Gaara-centric story. One day, after one of his kills, Gaara discovers a kitten among the corpses. After annoying him for being alive, he attempts to kill it, but was unable to when he becomes entranced by it. He saw no fear in its eyes, no shiver down its spin, and heard no frightened cries. He spares it, and it follows him home. From there, was a beginning of a companionship. (No romance. Gaara will not date a Mary Sue disguised as a kitty. As tempting as that is…) (BTW I already started to write this)

Shaman King: (Yes I like it!)

Hao romance: I'm deciding between plots…I just don't feel like writing them all out. May include excerpts from Japanese mythology. Mainly the Kyuubi, Nekomata, and Houko (the five tailed dog)

The Prince of Tennis

Fuji Shusuke Romance: No summary available.

Akutsu Jin:

I seriously believe that Lucky Sengoku took all of my luck away. He's always so lucky, but I have worst luck ever. Once, My cousin stuck not one, but ten wads of gum in my hair, so I had to cut it all off. I always lose my uniform, so I wear my brother's to school, every morning a truck messes up my hair, and everyone thinks I'm a guy. And today, I walked into the notorious Akutsu Jin. I, Haruka Kohaku, am going to die at an early age.

Atobe Keigo (or maybe some other thoughtful guy who reads people like Fuji)

"Mukahi."

All of the boys turned and gasped in awe. A girl, who appeared to be glowing because of how the sun's rays hit her, was standing not to far away from them on the soft grass outside of the courts. A white sundress fluttered in the slight breeze, and her pale blonde hair did as well. White feathers floated down from the sky. If it wasn't for the cold look in her eyes, they would have thought she was an angel.

Gakuto gave a groan. "Do you always have to make a flashy entrance?"

Bleach:

OC story: Not sure if romance. No description available.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!:

Note: This anime's not only hilarious, and has a touch of fluffy romance, every once in a while there's blood and fighting and stuff.

"Yakuza? You mean those gangsters who cut off a finger every time they think that they dishonored the family?"

"I thought that they committed suicide or senpuku…"

She giggled. "I told them that it was stupid to do that. Anyways, how are you supposed to be useful and shoot a gun if you don't have any fingers?"

DN Angel:

Krad:

Seriousy! I adore him, but there's not a lot of fanfiction about him. So, I'LL WRITE ONE!!!!

BTW, in Japan, I saw Kurama! Mt. Kurama!

R&R, ne?


	5. Gone in a Flash

Akari: I'm so happy! –cries-

Hiei: What is it, onna?

Akari: I haven't updated in a few days/ weeks (I lost  
count), but, every once in awhile, I get a review!  
Most of them even aren't a sentence, but it makes me  
so happy and motivated to do something.

Yusuke: So… Why haven't you updated yet?

Akari: -sniffle- I'm –cries- on ANOTHER road trip! I  
went to Las Vegas, and now Yosemite, but by the time I  
post this, I'll be home! This is my fourth time in  
Yosemite, but I saw my first wild bear cub today! We  
almost ran it over! –sniffles- It came out of nowhere!  
Thank god it's alive! –breaks out crying.-

Kurama: It seems that Akari is in no condition to say  
this disclaimer.

Yusuke: Kurama! Where'd you come from!

Kurama –smiles- Anyways, Akari does not own Yu Yu  
Hakusho or any of its characters, only Hikari and her  
other OCs and additions to the plot.

Yusuke: Did you just IGNORE ME!!!

Kurama: So, Hiei…

-----------------

Akari: I'm on an anime rush this summer! I'm watching all sorts of anime, I just finished Buso Renkin, it's an awesome anime/manga created by the mangaka of Ruroni Kenshin.

But anyways, I'm rewatching YYH right now. If any of you read this, please bother to remind me post this conversation on my homepage.

Kuwabara: I can't believe that we missed the entire fight because I took a couple of extra minutes to brush my teeth.

Kurama: It was an impressive sight to behold.

Hiei: I'm sure you minty fresh breath was well worth the delay. (Looks at Yusuke with Puu on his head) What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?

Yusuke: It's just a puberty thing, okay?

X-x-X-x-X

_There she sat, under the light of the moonlit light. The full moon cast its eerie glow on the land, and cast its reflection on the clear water of the lake._

_How strange, it looked like a perfect mirror from here! The sky reflected on the water was as clear as image as the original. If she hadn't been standing on the water of the lakes, she probably wouldn't have known which direction was up or down._

_Hikari cupped her hands and scooped some water from the lake into them. Even in her hands, the water perfectly reflected the night sky. _

_A perfect mirror that bathed in the light of the full moon._

_So beautiful, so perfect, so complete…._

_But still…._

_Ominous._

_Ripples started to appear in the water of the lake, and the water slipped from her hands. No longer could she see the starry sky in the water, it had been replaced by a pitch black._

_The mirror had cracked._

X-x-X-x-X

At first, all she knew was the faint throbbing of her head. It ached, but not enough to bother her. The kind of headache you notice only when you actually stopped to think about it.

But, slowly, it disappeared. She opened her eyes. Although her vision was little bit blurry, Hikari could make out her surroundings. Hikari was lying on a bed in a room with light green walls. Light came from the window on the wall which the bed was pushed against.

How did she get there?

"Hey."

Hikari lifted her head off of the pillow to see that a boy was sitting on a chair facing the bed. His raven hair was gelled back, and he wore a green school uniform. His chocolate brown eyes looked at her with concern.

"Hey kid. You alright?" He asked in a soft tone.

Hikari stared at him. He looked familiar, but from where? Images flashed through her mind. Her basket, laying forgotten on the ground, a horrendously misplaced bush, a blue guy, and pain.

"Oi! Don't ignore me! Say something already! Can't you talk?!" The guy demanded.

Hikari looked at him and smiled a sad smile and shook her head.

He looked taken aback. "Sorry."

She gave him a reassuring smile as if to say 'It's Okay.'

He gave a smile. "By the way, the name's Yusuke. Urameshi Yusuke." His expression turned serious. "Do you remember what happened last night."

Hikari's smile disappeared. She nodded.

Yusuke sighed. "That makes my job harder." He gave her another serious look. "Look kid, I have to protect you, we have no idea if another….creature would target you again. You'll have to follow me to school. Think you can stand?" He asked.

Hikari nodded.

X-x-X-x-X

Hikari sat on the roof of Yusuke's school, Yusuke with her. After having a light breakfast and tiptoeing over Yusuke's mother (who was sleeping right in front of the door, empty beer bottle in hand), they arrived at Sarayashiki Junior High 20 minutes before school started. (An amazing feat for Yusuke, as he had told her) He smuggled her onto her the roof and told her to stay there.

Now Yusuke was back. He was skipping P.E. ("It's a pain in the ass.")

Hikari watched the clouds fly by, feeling very much like Shikamaru from Naruto. Though she wouldn't admit it, she had a slight obsession with action anime (Mainly with humor, humor always made her feel better.) Namely, she loved Naruto, an anime about a hyperactive ninja, Bleach, a tale of a boy who becomes a shinigami, Eyeshield 21 (oddly, this one was about football, but it was funny), and Reborn! an anime about a kid who is suddenly a candidate to be the 10th generation boss of the greatest family ever, but had no intention of leading the family! (Major otaku...)

Yep, anime was great.

Hmm…. One of the clouds looks like a pineapple…..

A bell rang, signaling for the next class. Yusuke stood up. "See ya later, kid." And left.

Hikari closed her eyes, the sun felt so nice on her skin. So enjoyable.

X-x-X-x-X

"Your chief concern will be recovering the items. The Shadow Sword will make a monster from whoever it cuts. The Forlorn Hope emits a cryptic power at full moon. The Orb of Baast can capture living souls, especially those of children." A floating toddler explained.

"Cheery. Who came up with that one?"

The toddler ignored him. "Understand, Yusuke, the artifacts were forged from darkness and the weak and desperate. They were created eons ago by the universe itself, and serve as vital role in balancing life." His expression grew dark. "But in the wrong hands, they can also destroy, tip the scales toward evil. Get them Yusuke." The little boy ordered. "As a living human, you're the best chance we've got while they're on earth."

"Don't say anymore." Yusuke stood up from the crouching position that he was in. "You've brought me back to life, right? While I'm guessing I could do something useful to earn my keep."

Koenma nodded, his expression still serious. "It's in your hands Yusuke."

Yusuke opened the shed door. "By the way, Yusuke." Yusuke turned to his boss. You'll have to take the girl with you. Frankly, we're short of hands in Ningenkai, if anything were to happen to her, no one would be able to stop it.

X-x-X-x-X

"Shu-nii." Hikari smiled to herself as she said her nickname for her brother. It just rolled of her toungue. Hikari was happy with herself, it was her first word since she was three! It was a good thing that she didn't say a meaningless word like 'walk' or 'piñata.' That would have made this feeling not as warm and fuzzy.

Her brother seemed happy about it as well. At least, she hoped he was. It was her name for him. In the past, he was cold and distant to both her and their mother. And lately, he had been acting so strangely. She was worried for him.

It took her a while for her to master the simple word. When Yusuke wasn't on the roof with her, she would practice. With Yusuke around, she was too embarrassed to do anything. (The things going to an all-girls school for the past three years can do to you!) She also attempted at other words, but no sound would come out.

Hikari heard the door open. She tensed, what if somebody found her? Yusuke (dubbed Yu-chan) was gonna kill her! She hid behind the building in which the said door was attached to.

Footsteps slowly made their way out.

Hikari's heart felt as though it would explode.

"Hey kid!" came the familiar call of her green clad companion. (Though the really wasn't sure why he was her companion.)

Hikari sighed in relief. _It's just Yu-chan…_

She came out from her spot, and walked forward timidly.

Yusuke smiled at the sight of her. "We need to get going. I have something a have to do." He held out his hand to her.

She stared at it hesitantly. And slowly, she grabbed his hand. He grinned at her. She couldn't help but give a shy smile of her own. He pulled her hand and started to guide her through the school. The smile faded from her face, replaced with a look of hesitation and uneasiness.

It wasn't that she disliked him, It was that, there was something off about him. Like the blue man and Hiei, she felt a sort of…awareness? She tried the word, it fit, but it wasn't the word she was looking for, but it was close enough. Being around him was like taking a bath in room temperature water. Small Waves of warmth radiated off of the teen. It wasn't blaringly obvious, really, it didn't feel like anything was there. But at the same it did.

She couldn't help but like him. Yusuke was blunt, short-tempered, but kind and brave. He was a naturally likeable person. But… When she thought about what she knew about Yusuke, she was surprised by how little she knew about him. He saved her from the homicidal blue man who was trying to kill her, reasons unknown. He seemed to understand why it attacked her, and somehow it became duty to protect her! And now, they were going to who knows where!

These thoughts led up to the greatest question of them all.

_What happened to my groceries?_

What if the tomatoes got squished? What if the spaghetti broke free from their package and tripped some little kids? What if a bird chocked on a peach pit?

All that good food gone to waste…. Wait! She paid for that! She payed money for nothing! If Hikari wasn't such a timid, yet level headed, girl, she probably would have broke down crying.

Now, they were working through their way threw a huge crowd, she could feel Yusuke's grip on her tighten, afraid that she'd get lost.

What had happened to her wallet? She remembered putting it her pocket. She absent mindedly moved her free hand into her pocket, and was surprised to feel a bulky frog shaped wallet (She had spent hours making one that looked just like Naruto's) in her pocket.

It was then that she noticed that she was still wearing her school uniform.

She had slept in it all night long.

She yawned at the mention of the word 'slept.'

Yusuke stared at her strangely, and tugged her out of the crowd. He crouched down in front of her. She stared at him quizzically.

"Get on."

She blinked and gave him a questioning stare.

"You're sleepy aren't you? Get on! I'm can't ditch you somewhere while you sleep, ya know!"

She hesitantly climbed onto her protector's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up. He shifted her around on his back and had a grip on her legs. She yawned again and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_No, Yusuke. I don't know…_

X-x-X-x-X

Yusuke groaned. How was he supposed to find those three treasures if he didn't know where they were! All he knew was that the artifacts were in Ningenkai. For all he knew, the artifacts could have been in Zimbabwe! He was seriously gonna kill that toddler…

He groaned. He would _kill_ to have a lead!

"Like hell that would happen." The punk muttered under his breath.

"Call an ambulance!"

"That kid just collapsed!"

A crowd gathered on the street. Yusuke stared at it. He blinked. He sighed. "What the hell?" And he walked towards the crowd.(Note that he said it like 'Why not?' not like 'OMFGWTH!!!')

He shifted Hikari on his back and he began worming himself through the crowd. A few 'Watch it!'s and 'Damn brat!'s were heard. In the middle of the small sea was a boy on the ground, clearly unconscious. Yusuke stared at him, and all of a sudden, a steamy white orb rose up from the body.

Yusuke sighed. _I can't believe I'm saying this… _"Bingo."

He watched as the orb started to zoom away, and turn at the crosswalk.

_I hate my job. _ Yusuke ran after it. After many twists, turns, and hopping over the occasional dumpster, Yusuke lost sight of the small thing in a clearing of sorts. Suddenly, uptown had become downtown. There was graffiti everywhere. Everything was shades of gray and brown, and the sky was an ominous red.

Lots of seedy looking people were there. Some were sitting on dumpsters, a few leaning against the walls, and others just standing there. One guy caught Yusuke's attention.

He was tall muscular guy who was sitting the farthest away from him. Yusuke squinted his eyes. He had horns on his head. They were hard to see, probably unseen by any normal person, but they were still there. Yusuke pulled out his Psychic Spyglass.

In the great man's pocket was the Orb of…Thingy. Damn those people who give things retarted and confusing names! Damn them! The giant stretched his arms as he yawned and stood up. He disappeared around the corner.

"Here goes…" Yusuke began to tail the mysterious man. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid got some cash for me?" One of the men lounging around had walked up to him.

"Sorry, minor league. I don't have time for you."

Soon more 'gangstas' crowded around Yusuke, a murderous intent in their eyes.

"That's the wrong answer."

"Well don't say that I didn't give you guy fair…" Yusuke punched a guy in the chin, sending him back. "WARNING!"

Soon, an epic battle began, though it was one sided because Yusuke was creaming all of their sorry asses. As if it were a bloody battlefield, a slight breeze blew through the clearing for a dramatic effect. The unconscious bodies of the punks were here, there, and everywhere.

Miraculously, Hikari did not wake, nor did she fall off in the fight.

_Now where'd he go…_

X-x-X-x-X

"Koenma-sama. We've got data on the criminals." A red ogre sat in front of the mighty Prince of the Undead.

"Good, show me at once." The young ruler demanded, sucking on his binky.

"Of course, sir." The ogre turned on the gargantuan television screen.

An image of a melancholic red head with the saddest green eyes Koenma had seen appeared on the screen. He was cute, and slightly effeminate in his magenta school uniform. (What I don't get is why Koenma didn't investigate his school for someone who looks like him. The uniform knows All.)

"His name is Kurama. And that's all we know. Somehow, he's avoided all of our files."

A new picture appeared on the screen. A boy with an annoyed expression etched on his face glared at the people in the room. His wine colored eyes stared at them intently, while his odd hairstyle surprised the prince.

"Hiei is another mystery case. No criminal record or origin known. Our informants describe him as a real cutthroat. Definitely a loner."

A final picture appeared on the screen. "Last, we got Goki. Now here's your run-of-the-mill crook. Twelve previous convictions, killed his last ten pursuers, murder seems to be his hobby. There a rough bunch, sir."

"Oh, yes. I expected as much."

The door behind the screen opened. An angry Botan walked through the the screen as if nothing were there.

"You must be out of your mind!"

"A-ah… Botan! You came!" the toddler was in for it now!

"Well…YES!!! Did you think I wouldn't when you sent my best project to a pack of wolves! All three of these criminals are pushing out tremendous amounts of energy! They'll rip Yusuke into pieces! Not to mention the little girl he has with him!!!" Botan unleashed her words of anger onto Koenma.

"Yes,yes. I understand the odds are against him, and I would've preferred to start him smaller cases until his abilities grew! But with this new case, I had no choice!" The young ruler tried to reason with the ferry girl.

"Fine! Give him the case! But at least let me train him first!"

"How much could he learn in less than a week?" Koenma asked in a depressing manner.

"Less than a week? Surely those criminals can't cause damage in that little time!" Botan looked a little unsure of her last statement. "Can they?"

"The crooks aren't the problem! In a week my father comes back from vacation!" Koenma clutched his head in an exasperated manner.

"Enma-sama is coming back?" Now Botan looked scared.

"The one thing he always tells me is to protect the King's Vault. But I didn't think someone would actually break in!" Koenma looked as if he would break into tears.

"Will we be scolded really badly, do you think?"

"I'm afraid ours will be a minor issue. If Dad gets angry, the whole world will suffer!"

"Can't you just…explain it?"

"You know how my dad can get! Everything's fire and brimstone with him! He might sink an entire continent to get these three artifacts back!.

"Ah!" Botan shivered in her pink Kimono.

"That's why I had to send Yusuke without the proper training and that's why he's got less than a week to solve the case! He's got to for the sake of his planet! Yusuke must defeat those criminals, even at the cost of his own life." He ended gravely.

"I understand Koenma-sama. I'll go back to Ningenkai and help Yusuke as much as I can" Botan turned on her heal and left the room.

"He's our one hope. Don't forget."

X-x-X-x-X

Yusuke walked thought the forest when suddenly, it began to rain.

_Of all the days that I don't have an umbrella…. _He shifted the girl on his back. _ Poor girl, I'm sort of using her as a back umbrella, aren't I? _

Yusuke tried to continue his search sticking as closest to the trees as possible, hoping that their branches would shield himself and Hikari from the rain.

He pause under a tree. "Great! This stupid rain's gonna wash away his tracks!" He stared at the skies, cursing at the clouds, when something caught his eye. A tall pillar of light was up ahead, and it seemed that the rain avoided that spot.

_Hmmm….._

X-x-X-x-X

Laughter rang through the clearing.

"Yes. This is perfect." A shadow flitted through the trees, a silver flash along with it. The sword cut a tree, and from it flew a gargoyle like beast. It landed on the ground and almost immediately became wood again.

Hiei turned to Goki. "If the sword can make demons from trees, just think what it'll make from humans. I say we head off to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine raising an entire demon army!" he gave a cold chuckle.

Goki laughed as well. "I like the way you think, Hiei. If we teach them to eat souls…. I even know how we'll feed them all!" The giant rummaged through his pocket. "The ORB OF BAAST!" He said it as if it was a hilarious joke.

"And once the moon becomes full, we can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control. Isn't that right, Kurama?"

The redhead walked forward, out of the shadows. "Sorry. I must withdraw from this alliance."

"What!?" the others stared at him as if he were crazy.

"What is that supposed to mean!? Surely your not dropping out of the game when you come this far!" Hiei hissed angrily at the maybe-traitor.

Kurama's expression didn't change. "You coward! Your years of hiding yourself in this human world has made you just like them! Spineless and ready to be walked on!" Hiei spat out angrily.

"I don't give a flip if he leaves, but he's got no right to the loot. Give us your little mirror." Goki held his hand out to the teen.

"I can't. I have great of it, myself.

Goki gave a creepy half-smile. "Alright.. the I'll.. PUNCH IT OUT OF YOU!" Goki raised his fist at Kurama.

Kurama narrowed hi eyes by a fraction.

"Howdy Neighbors!"

Goki stopped in mid-punch. All three demons looked towards the source of the noise in sudden awareness.

"Couldn't help but notice that there's no rainfall in here!" From the shadows, came a dark haired boy. He seemed to be carrying someone on his back, but their face was blocked be the branch the teen was carrying as a umbrella.

"Maybe the next time you guys go around stealing magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip."

"Who are _you_, and how do you know about the artifacts!?" The diminutive dwarf that we all love spat out.

"Give us your name!" The tall one demanded.

"Oh, thank you! Hoped you'd ask!" He threw away the branch. "Hello boys! The names Yusuke, I'm a Spirit detective." He pointed to his face with his thumb.

Kurama's eyes widened. As did Hiei's. With the branch gone, they could see the face of the mystery person.

Kurama stared surprised his sister. _What is she doing here…?_

Hiei's face returned to his normal glare.

"Spirit detective!?" Goki exclaimed.

Yusuke stepped away for a moment, and set the girl against a tree near the outside of the ring. For now, she was out of harm's way.

"Don't worry, he's just one of Koenma's fools." Hiei gave a cold laugh. "He must have been the only _human_ that the could round up, his spirit energy is pathetic.

Kurama stared blankly at the green uniform clad teen for a moment before walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Yusuke yelled after the mysterious bishounen.

"Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested." And he was gone.

"Stop Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!" Hiei yelled angrily at his traitorous comrade. He jumped into the air, and in a flicker, he was gone.

"Hey don't leave yet, you guys I just got here!" Yusuke sighed. "At least you and big, bad, and ugly are still here, right kid?" He looked over his shoulder to look at the girl, not expecting any response (she is asleep of course), but was surprised when he did.

She too, was gone.

X-x-X-x-X

Akari: Sorry I didn't update sooner! I tried to make this one longer to compensate for my sins! –cries- I was stupid for putting this off!!!!

Hiei: I'm suprised that you'd actually confess to your idiocity. –Turns to Yusuke- Detective. You owe me sweet snow.

Yusuke: Damn… How could you Akari!

Akari D8

Kurama: -sighs- She's not going to say it so….

R&R, ne?


End file.
